A Single Snowflake
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: It has been over ten years since it all happened. Anna's happily married to Kristoff with two wonderfully kids, and Elsa is as happy as ever. But when the demon inside of her returns, how will she get rid of it? The love for her family is not enough. Elsa fears of becoming what she once was, and not to mention that the Southern Isles wants to fix their ties from many years ago.
1. You Are The Monster

Elsa walked in, smiling. Erika perked her head up, a wide grin spreading across her face. Elsa smile widened as she saw her niece. She looked a lot like Anna. Anna's messy front bangs and strawberry red hair. She had Kristoff's brown eyes though, but Anna's more rounded face. She acted a lot like Anna, but had developed a love for animals, Elsa blamed on Kristoff.

She gestured her nephew over, Felix. Felix was older than Erika. Erika was six now, and Felix was ten. Felix had developed the mess upon Kristoff's head he confirmed as hair. Blonde and wild, and Anna's blue eyes that matched Elsa's. He was more refined as taught by Kristoff. Once Kristoff had married Anna, he had (thank goodness) become more refined and responsible.

Felix looked to Elsa and ran over, joining his younger sister. Both the kids tackled Elsa in hugs, and she hugged them back. She was leaning down so she was eye to eye with Anna's children. She grinned and held up a one of the things she had brought to them. Elsa had been staying in the ice castle the last few days, and had come back today. One Christmas Eve. They were having a party for everyone, but Elsa had come early to see her family.

"Guess what I brought?" Elsa teased, waiting for the little ones to guess.

Erika made an attempt to grab the bag, and Elsa pulled it back with a slight chuckle. She had never been more happy then she was when she was with her family. It was almost hard for her to remember herself over ten years ago, but the memories still haunted Elsa. She knew they would never go away, and they liked to resurface and relive every now and then. Anna had come to comfort Elsa at these moments, making her feel better.

Elsa had slowly come to love Kristoff, but not in the same way as Anna. Kristoff and Elsa talked now, and it was no longer weird as it had been. And Elsa still couldn't believe their wedding. She had cried tears of happiness on that day, and the day they had told her of their plans. Anna had told Elsa how much they wanted to have Elsa involved. They had a winter wedding, snowflakes dancing around them. And Elsa had made Anna's dress, it had been so pretty on her. Prettier than it would have been on Elsa.

And the wedding had been so well. Everyone had cried tears of joy, even Kristoff and Anna. Elsa had helped them decide what to do. The actual marriage had been a small number of people the bride and groom wanted to come. The party had been for everyone in Arendelle, and Kings and Queens from kingdom's abroad. Everyone had been so happy.

Felix however, thought it out. He knew exactly what his aunt had brought, and caught Elsa by surprise by saying it on the first try, though her family had learned to get to know her. The kids knew not of Elsa's past yet. She wanted to wait till they were older for them to know her troubles, if ever. None of Anna's kids had Elsa's powers, which relieved her. She would have taught them how to control it though, so they wouldn't have to be like her. They were aware of their aunts icy powers, though.

"Chocolate." Felix grinned, snatching the bag from Elsa.

Elsa let the boy run off with the bag, little Erika running after him. Anna yelled for the two to share as she ran over to her sister. Anna had never completely grown up, and Elsa loved that about her. She wasn't sure what she would do without her sister.

"Elsa you made it!" She yelled happily while hugging Elsa. Kristoff trailed behind his wife. All the people Elsa had seen were wearing grins. She was glad that everyone was so happy and cheery. Though during this time of year, it was hard not to be happy for even Elsa.

"Of course I made it. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Elsa said sincerely.

Anna had noticed how much happier everyone was. The Kingdom, Elsa, even herself. And Felix and Erika were the world to Anna, she couldn't care about them more. But she had a special bond that only her and Elsa shared as sisters. They were so close, and Elsa was being more open to Anna. After some thought, Anna wondered if Elsa needed someone like Kristoff, but she was doing fine on her own. And Anna also didn't want to push Elsa, she wanted Elsa to find someone on her own.

Anna ran over to the table. She spoke quickly and jumbled her words together, "Imean wehave everything almostdone. Youdon'treallyneedtohelpElsa."

Elsa lightly laughed as Kristoff calmed Anna down. Elsa looked around the room. It was a Christmas Eve party. Time of winter and snow, and that's all Elsa was about. They might have been done, but Elsa could add some things that would make the party all the better. She threw her hands up, and the room started to snow ever so slightly.

Erika threw her hands up. "Mommy it's snowing!" She giggled.

Elsa was remind of little Anna giggling when she made snow as a child. The memory brought back a smile to Elsa's face, but also a frown. It was like she had two sides of her. A good and a bad. In each memory Elsa could focus on the good of it, the happy, or the things that made her want to curl up and hide because they haunted her.

_They should. _Elsa jumped at the sound of her own voice, she hadn't said anything of the sort. Maybe she had thought it, she often thought horrible things like that. But lately she hadn't been, she had been happy. Elsa ignored the voice and continued to decorate the room beautifully with her ice powers. She brought the smile back to her face, and had completely forgotten about the voice when again it spoke to her.

_You shouldn't be at this party. _Elsa jumped at the voice. It was stronger, louder. She hadn't thought that, she was sure of it. Or had she? Slowly her smile turned into a frown as she worked. Anna walked over to Elsa, noticing her discomfort. Anna frowned, and had the kids stay back. Elsa hadn't done any damage in a long, long time but she was still afraid.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, concern dipped deeply in her voice.

Elsa shooed Anna away. It was a party, and she was happy. This couldn't happen to her again, and she couldn't ruin this for everyone. Maybe she should pretend to be ill, but then everyone would be worried. Elsa didn't want people to worry about her, she really didn't. Soon the decorations were done without going to overboard, and happy people started to file in. Elsa smiled at each one, but she knew everyone could feel the unease.

Elsa pushed away all Anna's attempts to ask her what was wrong, assuring her sister she was fine. Instead she showed real smiles as she watched Felix and Erika play. She thought of love, love made it all better. But it wasn't working. The thought still wrung loudly in Elsa's head, refusing to go away. She knew then that it was back. The demon inside of her. She had defeated it once, and could do it again.

_Sweetheart, _The voice answered maliciously, _You can't beat the demon inside of you without killing yourself. _You_ are the demon._


	2. Retie The Knot?

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Just know I read every single one and will occasionally respond! Also, reviews inspire me to update, so please leave what you think. **

"Elsa!" Elsa snapped her head to see Anna waving her over. She was standing next to Kristoff and a man, with a large number of boys behind him. Elsa would guess a king and his sons, but some of the men looked the same age as the king did. Elsa plastered a smile on her face, despite her discomfort and walked over.

Elsa was greeted by them, and told them who she was, as if they didn't know. It seemed after her accident so many years ago that people had started to find out who Elsa was and of her powers. The word was easily spread, and everyone had different opinions. Though, Elsa would guess, once meeting her they would find she was different than they had guessed. Elsa was caught of guard when Anna introduced the men.

"Elsa this is Phillip, king of the Southern Isles." Elsa's mouth practically dropped open. She hadn't expected anyone from the Southern Isles to ever come forward after what their prince had did.

Instantly Elsa search the room in search of the despicable man. Though she would not recognize him, and he came up to _her._ Elsa wanted to slap him. He had aged, just as she had. But less gracefully than any of Elsa's family had. He had grey hairs growing here and there and stubble on his mix of brown, orange, red, and grey beard. He looked surely older. Elsa had never speared a single thought for Hans and what had happened to him.

He knelled down like a gentleman and kissed Elsa's hand. If not for her dignity and refined self, she would have pulled her hand away and grunted. But that's now how Elsa would react, that was more of Anna's reaction. Oh, how she hoped that would be how Anna reacted, adding maybe a punch in the face from Anna. And perhaps one from Kristoff as well. Hans should never have dared show his face in this kingdom again.

"Queen Elsa." He greeted with a pleasant smile.

"Hans." Elsa offered no form of nice greeting, but walked to stand by her sister.

Anna's face changed as Hans walked up, to a hurt expression. Anna glanced back to make sure Felix and Erika weren't here to see this. If she would get Hans outside maybe she would punch him, and he could feel bad about what he had done. He deserved more punches than Anna had given him, if she were to put in her input. Kristoff face was angry and fierce, but protective as well. Anna turned around to him.

She smiled warmly at her husband, and motioned toward their kids. "Why don't you go watch over Felix and Erika, please, while we talk to these people."

Kristoff shot a glare at Hans before complying and walking away. Elsa and Anna managed smiles, and the most of the brothers didn't even seem to notice. Again, both sisters were astonished that they dare show their faces. Though, when Anna thought about it, the brothers had done nothing wrong. It had just been Hans. So then why did they bring him?

King Phillip straightened himself. "We come here to discuss what our brother Hans did."

Anna huffed, Elsa frowned elegantly. She looked away in thought. If these people were trying to get Arendelle to forgive Hans, they might as well leave at this minute. _Your no better than him Elsa. Your even worse. _Elsa bit her lip and closed her eyes in pain. Somewhere inside her screamed this was true, another part that it wasn't. Elsa was divided against herself.

Anna seemed to notice her sisters pain, and looked at her with concerned eyes. But not only did Anna notice. One other did as well. Jonas, one of Hans brothers noticed as well. He was oddly concerned for the Queen as well. He didn't know why, maybe it was just him being a gentleman. She was in pain, and it was obvious. Jonas watched as the Queen smiled it off to her little sister, dismissing that it was nothing.

But by the look in the princesses eyes, this wasn't the end of it. Jonas was still wondering, for some reason he wanted to help. Know what was wrong. He'd never met Queen Elsa or Princess Anna before, but he noticed both were beautiful. No one was more than the other, it just depended on whether you liked red hair or not. Or whether you liked white hair. And of course their personalities. Jonas didn't really know them, but they were sure pretty. Especially Elsa, to Jonas eyes.

She seemed different to him. The way she was, the way she looked, her told powers. Jonas wanted to get to know her, but that wasn't possible. She was an ice queen. Her own sister had trouble getting to know her. And he was _Hans _brother. Jonas had thought better of his younger brother, he was only two years older than him. Hans was part of a triplet. So he was the tenth son.

Elsa shook her head. "Arendelle will not forgive him for what he's done." She stated firmly.

Phillip shook his head. That's not what he had come to do. Well, he had _hoped_ that they could possibly forgive Hans, but guess not. Phillip was disappointed in Hans. He had been King at the time also, had actually _just_ become king. And this is what he had to deal with, his pesky little brother. This is why Phillip pretended he wasn't alive, nor part of the family.

"No, I know you never could. But I'd like to retie the knot that was broken when our brother came here. Do you think that's possible?"

**That's it for now! Please I beg you to review! And to help, I've got a question.**

**Do you think Elsa and Anna will retie the knot with the Southern Isles?**


End file.
